<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Madness by Thegoodestgoode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866210">Wedding Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode'>Thegoodestgoode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbians, Wedding, gigi and crystal are kinda idiots in here, runaways - Freeform, theres literally nothing else to put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi and Crystal get married but they run. yeah. run. and get stuck somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>two dumb lesbians run away from their own wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! i wrote this in april lmao. again if you want to follow me on wattpad (i barely use it only use it to keep drafts at this point) its @/ Geminiwhoresess .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weddings, they usually go well but they can also go terrible and in Crystal and Gigi's case its going terrible.</p><p>
  <em>Saturday, June 15th, 2024</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10:00 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los Angeles, California</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to GOD Nicky if you trip I'm going to scream," Gigi yelled.</p><p>"I will try not too but that will not be a promise," Nicky yelled back.</p><p>"Gigi you gotta keep still if you want to look good," Jan snapped.</p><p>"Sorry I'll try too but, my maid of honor is kinda freaking me the fuck out right now." Gigi snapped back, Jan continued to struggle with Gigi meanwhile Crystal in the other hand is having a breeze getting ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jaida I can't tell you how excited I am," Crystal cheers.</p><p>"Oh you don't have to tell me I already know," Jaida said with a grin on her face.</p><p>"I just can't wait," Crystal says almost jumping out of her seat.</p><p>"I can tell Crystal, Ok I'm gonna end up burning you if you don't calm down. Take a deep breath," Jaida says taking her curling iron away from Crystal's head.</p><p>"Oh sorry I'll try not to move as much," Crystal says before taking a deep breath</p><p> </p><p>"OH MY GOD NICKY WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Gigi yells at Nicky for spilling coffee on her white tights.</p><p>"It was an accident," Nicky says trying to be calm.</p><p>"WELL ITS A COFFEE STAIN ON WHITE TIGHTS," Gigi continues to yell.</p><p>"Yeah a coffee stain that will be covered BY MY SHOES," Nicky yells back. "I don't even know why I am wearing white tights they're ugly," she mumbles to herself</p><p>"Ugh I can't do this right now I need to check up on the others right now," Gigi says trying to be tranquil.</p><p>"Go ahead go do that, I'll help Jan clean up." Nicky says turning around and secretly gives Gigi the finger. Gigi walks into the bathroom where her 3 other bridesmaids were getting ready.</p><p>Gigi then noticed that dahlia was struggling a bit with her makeup. "Oh my God Dahlia let me do it," Gigi says taking the makeup brush out of Dahlias hand.</p><p>"Hey aren't you supposed to be-" Jackie tried to say.</p><p>"Shut it," Gigi shushed her and continued to do everything.</p><p>"Gigi I swear I can do it," Dahlia said.</p><p>"Well when I came in here you obviously couldn't, so just shut up and let me do it" Gigi said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaida can I tell you something?" Crystal asks</p><p>"Yes Crystal you can tell me anything," Jaida says</p><p>"I am really nervous because what happens if I get left at the altar, or she says I don't. What happens if she isn't ready for any of this. I mean she's so young so what if she isn't ready for something this big-" Crystal began to ramble before getting cut off.</p><p>"Crystal I will tell you this, Gigi loves you she would never leave you. If she wasn't ready for this she would have told you already," Jaida reassures her.</p><p>"Yeah I guess," Crystal stops worrying after a while.</p><p>"Ok how about we start doing your makeup, make you look even more pretty. Is that ok with you Crystal?" Jaida asks</p><p>"Yeah that sounds great," Crystal perks up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nicky walks into the bathroom where the rest of the girls are.</p><p>"Gigi we need to start your makeup, we have 3 hours left to get ready." Nicky exclaims</p><p>"Yeah yeah I'll be there in a minute just let me finish this first," Gigi retorts</p><p>"Gigi no you need to come out the bathroom now," Nicky snaps.</p><p>"Nicky I said I will be out there in a minute," Gigi explains</p><p>"I will drag you out of the bathroom if I have too."</p><p>"If you even step in this bathroom Nicolette I swear."</p><p>"One minute, I will give you one minute."</p><p>"Thank you, love you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1 PM</em>
</p><p>"So how do you think this is gonna end up like because Gigi was kinda a mess in her room?" Jan asks Jaida.</p><p>"You know I have no clue, Crystal freaked out at one point. She also seemed really excited," Jaida says.</p><p>"Yeah Gigi was a hot mess she was all over the place, her and Nicky wouldn't stop fighting."</p><p>"Crystal wouldn't stop talking and worrying. I had to stop her crying at least five times," Jaida laughs.</p><p>"Well that's just Crystal."</p><p>"Yeah that is just Crystal."</p><p>"Nicky, Nicky." Widow screams</p><p>"What Widow?"</p><p>"Where is Crystal I can't find her," Widow worries</p><p>"Isn't she in her bridal suite?" Nicky asks</p><p>"No she isn't, where's Gigi by the way."</p><p>"I thought she was with Jan getting her dress on?"</p><p>"No Jan's with Jaida,"</p><p>"Oh no if we have two brides on the run that's a problem,"</p><p>"Yeah no shit Nicky we have to find them,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mean while</em>
</p><p>"Crystal we aren't meant to see each other yet,"</p><p>"Oh my God Gigi what ever I don't believe in that shit anyways,"</p><p>"Fine," Gigi turns around looking at Crystal.</p><p>"Wow," they both say in unison.</p><p>"Well I'm turned on now," Crystal says giggling.</p><p>"Do you want to make a run for it?" Gigi asks</p><p>"Yeah Kinda," Crystal says grabbing Gigi's hand and pulling her to the door.</p><p>"Ok then we are making a run for it," Gigi says partially out of breath.</p><p>The two girls run quickly out of sight into a small barn.</p><p>"Damn it it's stuck," Crystal says whining.</p><p>"Kick it down god dammit," Gigi says</p><p>"Smart," Crystal acknowledges her. Standing back she runs up to the door and kicks it open.</p><p>"Now that, that was hot." Gigi says running inside the small barn. Crystal goes inside the barn shutting the door behind her. Gigi jumps into Crystals arms pushing them against the door and straddling her. Crystal locks lips with the other bride running her hands down the sides of her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys we really need to find them, the ceremony starts in 30 minutes. People are arriving already," Jackie says.</p><p>"Jackie they've been gone for not even 10 minutes we will find them eventually. Everyone spread out and look for them," Nicky says.</p><p>"Ok, yes that's a great idea Nicky good thinking." Jackie says, Nicky blushes at the compliment.</p><p>"Ok love bugs lets find them," Jan says.</p><p>The team of girls split up and go look for the missing brides, Nicky looks inside the bridal and bridesmaid area is, Jaida looks inside the groom and groomsmen area is, Jan looks outside past the ceremony area and Jackie looks where the reception is.</p><p> </p><p>In the mean time the almost newly weds are done having their steamy barn fantasy.</p><p>"Crystal we have a slight problem," Gigi says slowly.</p><p>"What is it?" Crystal says in confusion.</p><p>"We're kind of locked in here,"</p><p>"Oh my God are you kidding me?"</p><p>"Nope I am not we are really stuck in here,"</p><p>"Hold let me try opening the door because you're weak," Crystal says grabbing the handle and starts pulling the door. "Oh shit you're right we are stuck."</p><p>"Yeah see told you, and I'm not that weak," Gigi says folding her arms across her chest and humphing.</p><p>"Gigi our ceremony is in 15 minutes what are we going to do,"</p><p>"We can scream and see if anyone can hear us."</p><p>"Okay then let's do that then," Crystal says before taking a deep break and screaming at the top of her lungs. Gigi does the same thing as Crystal. Both of them now screaming as loud as they can, Crystal stops screaming hoping someone is at the door.</p><p>"Gi I don't think anyone can hear us,"</p><p>"Yeah I don't think either," Gigi says whining.</p><p>"Hold on maybe there is a window in here or just something we can use.</p><p>"Good thinking Crystal Elizabeth good thinking,"</p><p>The pair rummage around the barn to find something they can break out fast.</p><p>"Geege I think I found something," Crystal says excitingly.</p><p>"What what is it?" Gigi says rushing towards the other girl.</p><p>"A window," Crystal says with a grin on her face.</p><p>"Well is there anything we can shatter it with,"</p><p>"Well I mean it would be kind of bad is we didn't,"</p><p>"Ok well then smash it,"</p><p>Crystal grabs a random object a starts smashing the window not realizing it was the tiniest window ever. "Well then."</p><p>"I want to scream again," Gigi says frustrated</p><p>"Well a broken window and 2 trapped girls I think they'll be able to hear,"</p><p>"HELLLLLPPPPP!" Gigi screams</p><p>"WIIDDDDOOOOWWW, JANNNNN, ANNYONEE HELP USSS!" Crystal shouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jan did you find anything, they aren't in the bridal suites." Nicky said running up to where Jan is.</p><p>"No I haven't found them yet clearly," Jan comments</p><p>Nicky laughs at Jan comment, " Well they couldn't have gone too far."</p><p>"Well ceremony starts in 10 so we got to find-"</p><p>"Wait Jan do you hear that, quiet." Nicky says shushing Jan.</p><p>"Is that screaming? Oh my Lord I think we found them," Jan says jumping for joy.</p><p>"Maybe today isn't ruined,"</p><p>"Yeah hurry let's go find them,"</p><p>The two girls run towards the screaming reaching the rusty old barn the other girls were stuck in. </p><p>"GIGI?" Jan yelled.</p><p>"JAN OH MY GOD THANK YOU," Gigi shouted</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE?" Nicky hollers</p><p>"ITS A LONG STORY CAN YOU JUST HELP US OUT" Crystal yells</p><p>"UH YEAH SURE," Jan says grabbing the door and try's to push it open. "IT'S NOT WORKING I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KICK IT OPEN SO STAND BACK."</p><p>"OK," Gigi says</p><p>Jan kicks the door open looking at the two brides standing there, "Well come on hurry we are going to be late for YOUR ceremony."</p><p>"Oh shit yeah we better hurry,"</p><p>The four girls sprint back to the bridal suites hoping no one will see Crystal or Gigi together.</p><p> </p><p>"Jackie we found our missing girls," Jan said jumping.</p><p>"Oh that's great, and don't ever run off like that again. Had us nearly scared to death," Jackie let out.</p><p>"Jackie let's be honest you were the one haft scared to death," Nicky said.</p><p>"Ok kids stop flirting with each other we already have one couple getting married today we don't need a second." Jan blurted.</p><p>"Right," Jackie said getting prepped and and in position.</p><p>The music started playing and they all knew what was happening next, Crystal walked down the aisle with her maid of honor Widow. After Widow and Crystal it was Jaida and Jan, proceeding it was Jackie and Dahlia, and finally Nicky and Gigi were the last to walk down the aisle. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>